


Призвать нефилима

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Тонкие символы пентаграммы на полу светились и искрили голубым.— Сэмми, это нормально? — спрашивает Дин, проверяя обойму пистолета.— Понятия не имею. Я впервые провожу подобный ритуал.Здание начинает дрожать, после чего в самом центре рисунка, из ниоткуда появляются два человека. Они падают откуда-то сверху и приземляются на пол. Один легко амортизирует удар и поднимается почти мгновенно. Переводит взгляд на своего спутника и произносит, бросаясь к нему:— Магнус, как ты? Ты в порядке?Кастиэль своим привычным жестом чуть приподнимает и ведет подбородком, недоверчиво щурясь.— Кто это? — хмурясь, спрашивает Дин, изучая лося номер два. Точнее еще одного высоченного, как Сэм, брюнета. Рядом с ним какой-то цветастый и крашеный чудик. Дин бы назвал его педиком. Дин в целом в выражениях не стесняется.— Понятия не имею, — отвечает ему брат.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 21





	Призвать нефилима

Тонкие символы пентаграммы на полу светились и искрили голубым. 

— Сэмми, это нормально? — спрашивает Дин, проверяя обойму пистолета. 

— Понятия не имею. Я впервые провожу подобный ритуал. 

Здание начинает дрожать, после чего в самом центре рисунка, из ниоткуда появляются два человека. Они падают откуда-то сверху и приземляются на пол. Один легко амортизирует удар и поднимается почти мгновенно. Переводит взгляд на своего спутника и произносит, бросаясь к нему: 

— Магнус, как ты? Ты в порядке? 

Кастиэль своим привычным жестом чуть приподнимает и ведет подбородком, недоверчиво щурясь. 

— Кто это? — хмурясь, спрашивает Дин, изучая лося номер два. Точнее еще одного высоченного, как Сэм, брюнета. Рядом с ним какой-то цветастый и крашеный чудик. Дин бы назвал его педиком. Дин в целом в выражениях не стесняется. 

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает ему брат. 

Парочка в центре с опаской смотрит на них. Тот, который высокий, стоит весь в бледных татушках и при оружии. 

— Вы охотники? — спрашивает Сэм. 

— Только я, — отвечает чуть растерянный парень под кодовым именем Лось Второй. — А кто вы? 

Он смотрит на мужика в светлом пальто, который пытается взглядом просверлить в них дыру, затем на двоих оставшихся — высокого, волосатого и дружелюбного, того что пониже и заметно агрессивнее. 

— Меня зовут Сэм Винчестер, — произносит здоровяк, — это мой брат Дин и наш друг Кас. А кто вы? 

— Я Алек Лайтвуд, а это Магнус Бейн, — отвечает тот. — Как мы здесь оказались? 

Его спутник отряхивает и поправляет одежду, словно внешний вид заботит его куда сильнее, чем неожиданная телепортация к черту на куличики. 

— Мы проводили ритуал, чтобы призвать нефилима, — пояснет Сэм. — Но что-то пошло не так. Потому вместо Келли Клайн и ее сына, появились вы. 

— Нужно было точнее формулировать запрос, — хмыкает Магнус. — Зовешь одного нефилима, призываешь другого. 

Сэм, Дин и Кас переглядываются. 

— А какого нефилима мы призвали? 

— Главу Нью-Йоркского Института, — поясняет Магнус. 

— Какого Института? — запутывается Сэм. 

— Я не помню семью Клайнов среди нефилимов, — вмешивается Алек. — И с какой целью вы их разыскиваете? 

— Чтобы не дать на свет появиться Люцифера потомку, — отвечает Кас. 

Дин же стоит молча. Просто держит заряженный пистолет наготове. 

— Люцифера? Нет, нефилимы являются потомками ангела Разиэля, — возражает Алек. 

Дин и Сэм вопросительно смотрят на Каса, будто тот прямо сейчас расскажет им кто еще из пернатых задниц не смог удержать член в штанах и наплодил отроков. 

— Это младший архангел, — произносит Кас растерянно. — Но не слышал я о подобных прегрешениях его. О других нефилимах также не известно мне. 

— Мы скрываемся от примитивных, — поясняет Алек. 

— Стало быть, ты и есть нефилим? — интересуется Дин. 

В ответ он получает лишь кивок. 

— Ну, раз мы разобрались с тем, что вы промахнулись с призывом, отправьте нас назад, — произносит Магнус, видя, как человек с пистолетом целится в них. Стрелять Дин не собирается, но Бейн создает защитное поле, обнажая метку мага. 

— Еще один желтоглазый демон! — кричит Сэм, когда видит золотые кошачьи глаза Магнуса. 

Дин все-таки стреляет, хотя изначально и не планировал делать этого. Только в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств. Пуля падает, остановленная защитным полем. 

— Кас, сделай что-нибудь! Ты же ангел Господень, черт бы тебя побрал! — выкрикивает Дин, когда все его патроны падают, не проходя сквозь барьер, выставленный Магнусом. 

— Ангел? — переспрашивает Алек, с интересом изучая мужика в плаще. — Разве эти величественные создания выглядят так? 

В ответ Кас распускает свои крылья, выжигая на стене за спиной черный след. Нефилим завороженно смотрит на это зрелище, а Магнус начинает ощущать, как его магия, магия полудемона, отступает в присутствии подобного существа. Алек же извлекает лук со стрелами и наводит их на присутствующих. 

— Еще шаг и я выстрелю, — обещает он. 

— Мы не в своем измерении, Александр, — сообщает маг, чувствуя магию совсем иного уровня, исходящую от Каса. 

— Сэм, кого ты призвал, блядь? — кричит Дин, перезаряжая пистолет. — Отправь их обратно. Нам и своей Дагон было выше крыши, еще не хватало ее мужской версии для полного комплекта. 

— Так, давайте все успокоимся! — предлагает Сэм. — Без пальбы и прочего. 

— Согласен с этим здоровяком, — произносит Магнус. — Это не очень-то прилично, выдергивать людей из дома и пытаться их пристрелить. 

— Людей? — саркастично переспрашивает Дин. — Ты желтоглазое отродье! Ты не человек! 

Его слова попадают по больной мозоли, но Магнус не подает виду. 

— Следи за языком, — с угрозой говорит ему Алек, все еще держа тетиву натянутой. 

— Дин! Заткнись! — рыкает Сэм. — Не усугубляй ситуацию! Они не проявляют агрессии, не пытаются нас убить. К тому же, один из них охотник. 

— И ты веришь, что он охотник? — восклицает Дин. — Охотник, который якшается с демоном? 

— Надо же! Места меняются, предрассудки остаются, — ворчит Магнус, наблюдая за Кастиэлем. Если начнется заварушка, этого ему придется брать на себя. 

— Я и есть охотник! Как и все нефилимы. Мы уничтожаем демонов и защищаем примитивных, — поясняет Алек. 

— Примитивных? — уточняет Сэм. 

— Обычных людей, — говорит Магнус. 

— Мы делаем то же самое, — кивает Сэм. — Уничтожаем оборотней, вампиров… 

— И магов? — вскидывает брови Магнус. 

— В том числе. 

— Я учту, — он улыбается и сверкает золотыми глазами. — Так зачем вы нас призвали? Убить очередного мага и нефилима? 

— Нет. Нам нужна информация. Не более того. А затем я отправлю вас обратно. Обещаю. 

— Что? И ты их просто так отпустишь, Сэмми? — возмущается Дин. 

— А что нам остается? Мы выдернули их из другой реальности. И это не Келли. 

— Так что вы хотите знать? — перебивает Алек, убирая лук и стрелы. Вместо них он берет стило и начинает водить им вдоль некоторых символов у себя на коже, от чего те мерцают.

— Что делаешь ты? — интересуется Кас, хмурясь. 

— Активирую ангельские руны. 

— Лжешь ты! Нет таких в природе. Письмена енохианские только есть. 

— Не ссорьтесь, мальчики, — устало выдыхает Магнус. — Разные вселенные, разные особенности. Итак, здоровяк, что ты хочешь знать? 

Сэм мнется, раздумывая какой вопрос задать. 

— Нефилимы в вашем мире. Какие они? 

— Мы потомки ангела Разиэля, который поделился своей кровью с помощью Чаши Смерти с людьми. И те стали сумеречными охотниками. Нефилимами, с кровью ангела. Мы уничтожаем демонов и следим за нежитью, чтобы они не нарушали договор и не убивали невинных. 

— Выходит, в вашем мире нефилимы не злые? — уточняет Сэм. 

— Встречаются среди них конченные мудаки и солдафоны с высеченным на лбу «Закон суров, но это закон», а в остальном они борцы за чужие жизни и дальше по списку, — фыркает маг. — А в чем ваша проблема? 

— Нефилим впервые рожден будет. От одного из архангелов сильнейших. 

— От Люцифера. Короля Ада, — добавляет Дин. 

— Не все потомки адских правителей так уж плохи, — произносит маг. 

— Можешь привести хоть один пример? — спрашивает Дин. 

— Магнус и есть пример, — вступается за него Алек, нежно беря за руку. — Его отец Асмодей, принц ада. Но это не сделало его злым. Наоборот. Магнус самый добрый и чуткий из всех, кого я только знаю.

Кас хмурится и подозрительно на них смотрит. 

— У них… Они? — сбивается он, так и не закончив вопрос. 

— О, да. У нас и мы. Все верно, дорогой, — хмыкает в ответ Магнус. 

Дин удовлетворенно хмыкает, считая, что его первая мысль о Магнусе полностью подтвердилась. 

— Но потомок ангела он! — продолжает Кас растерянно. 

— А я потомок демона. И мы вместе. Еще вопросы? 

Дин отрицательно качает головой, посчитав, что ничего нового или интересного узнать не удастся. Кас же молчит с каким-то странным интересом взирая на Дина. 

— Давай, Сэмми. Отправляй этих радужных ребят обратно. В мир, полный нефилимов-защитников, демонов-добряков и голубых союзов между раем и адом. Простите за ложный вызов, продлевать мы не будем.

— Спасибо за помощь! — благодарит Сэм. — Сейчас я перенесу вас обратно. 

Он начинает читать заклинание. Короткое, сложное, но эффективное. Мгновение и их гости исчезают. 

— Пустая трата времени, — ворчит Дин. 

— Я так не считаю! Теперь мы знаем, что не все нефилимы являются чистым злом. 

Дин лишь отмахивается и бредет в сторону кухни. Там его ждет парочка банок пива. 

Сэм же качает головой и идет искать подтверждение своей теории о том, что потомки ангелов — это не всегда плохо. Только Кас остается стоять на месте. Стоять и размышлять о том, что услышал. Возможно, ангелу не зазорно иметь отношения. Так что почему бы и нет?


End file.
